


Attempted Romance

by Ginkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bunch of fluff with some implied sex, AU-modern setting, Keith still loves him, Lance tries to cook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginkumo/pseuds/Ginkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance just really wants to impress Keith with a homemade romantic dinner. Keith just really wants Lance. </p>
<p>In which a romantic dinner date turns into a trip to the emergency room but is salvaged by just how adorable Lance is when he pouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempted Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just cannot stop picturing these two just going through life being adorable idiots. So here we have Lance trying his best and Keith loving everything about it.

4:59 pm.

60…59…58...

Keith sighed and rubbed at tired eyes as he kept his eyes on his watch. His shoulders felt stiff and he rolled his neck to relieve some of the ache he felt in the back of his head. A full day of work on top of coming in early to manage a particularly annoying client had been taxing after not getting much sleep the night before.

He chuckled as he thought about last night.

  
~

  
Keith had spent the night at Lance’s place. Keith was already burrowed under the bulky comforter with an extra soft pillow beneath him. He almost hummed at the pleasure that ran through his body as Lance worked his stiff muscles in his back loose. Lance lay propped against the head board and looked pensive.

“Um, so Keith…” Lance prodded Keith’s shoulder and smiled sheepishly at Keith’s still form.

Keith grumbled something that could be construed as a sound of acknowledgment from his face buried in the pillow.

“I was wondering…” Lance began, a hand rubbing at his neck nervously as his other rubbed small circles on Keith’s back.

“If you’re going to keep me from going to sleep, then you’re going to have to actually talk.” Keith said out of the corner of his mouth. Lance’s massage felt _really_ good and he was so ready for sleep.

Lance cleared his throat. He shifted himself so he could use both hands on Keith’s lower back. He could feel the tension in Keith’s muscles ease, but that didn’t stop him. Lance loved to explore the many beautiful parts of Keith’s body, his toned back muscles one of his favorite spots. Keith knew this and absolutely did not mind at all.

“Okay so, I have a thing that I’ve always wanted to do for you and I think I’m ready to give it a try. I’ve seriously been training in secret for this like I may actually be a master ch-“ He cut himself off, most of what he had just said being done in one breath.

Keith quirked an eyebrow at him from where he had turned to face Lance.

“So what is the thing?”

Lance smiled. It was a very, _very_ suspicious grin.

“It’s a secret! Now, I need you to answer some questions but you absolutely cannot think too much about the questions. I want this to be as much of a surprise as possible.”

Keith sighed. It was definitely too late for this. But a part of him felt warm at how excited Lance felt and if he was being honest, it was so damn cute.

“Okay? I don’t know whether I should worry or not but I’ll play along.”

Lance beamed and picked up a small note pad he had left beside the bed. He put on a pair of reading glasses and thumbed through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Keith’s lips quirked ever so slightly at the loss of Lance’s warm hands. He turned so he was laying on his side and faced Lance, stretching one arm out so it lay across Lance’s lap. Lance smiled without looking down and took Keith’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“First question. Sky, water, or grass?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What does this have to do wit-“

Lance shushed him and repeated the question.

“Okay um, sky?”

Lance circled something on the notepad and continued.

“Second question. Red or green?”

“Red, but seriously Lance what is-“

Lance interrupted him. “I probably could have guessed on that one. Third question: Italian, Latin, or Asian?”

The slight accent Lance placed on the different ethnicities made Keith shudder. He loved when Lance used that accent. Lance fiddled with his pencil while Keith mulled over his answer.

“I guess I’ll go with Latin.”

Lance flashed a very pleased smile and circled something else, adding a few words.

“Okay last question and then you can go to sleep. If you were stranded on a dessert-ed island, what would you try first?”

Keith looked at Lance’s perfectly serious face. “Don’t you mean desert-ed island?”

“Nope.” He popped his lips on the “p” and continued looking seriously at Keith.

Keith rubbed his heavy eyes and yawned. It was definitely getting to be too late for whatever shenanigans Lance had in mind.

“So I’m now picturing a giant island in the middle of the fucking ocean covered in chocolate and sprinkles, thanks for that, but I guess I’d look for something that isn’t too sweet.”

Lance pulled his glasses further down the bridge of his nose. “ _Really_? You’re washed up on an island literally covered in delicious baked goods and assorted candy and what not, and you’re going to look for the least sweet thing?”

Keith was only half paying attention because damn if Lance didn’t look good with those glasses on just so.

“Yes Lance. You know I’m not a huge fan of chocolate and stuff.”

Lance huffed and made some notes before returning the note pad to the night table and shutting off the lamp. He yawned and snuggled under the comforter, allowing Keith to wrap his arms around his chest. Right on the very top of Keith’s list of things he loved about Lance was how warm he was. Wrapping himself around Lance at night was honestly divine.

Just as Keith began to nod off Lance spoke.

“For what it’s worth, I’d have looked for you.”

Keith nuzzled Lance’s shoulder. “What?”

“If I were on a dessert-ed island, I’d look for you.” A pause. “Because you’re _más dolce_.”

Keith’s heart fluttered at how stupidly, how embarrassingly cute Lance could be sometimes. He chuckled softly and propped himself up enough to place his lips on Lance’s cheek.

“Go to bed before you give me a fucking tooth ache.”

  
~

  
Keith poked at the screen of his cell phone and re-read his most recent messages.

_Hey babe! Everything will be ready by 5:30 so make sure you aren’t late!_  
_Oh and also don’t talk to Hunk >:(_

Keith swallowed against the trepidation that was slowly creeping into his chest. Whatever it was that Lance had planned… it couldn’t go wrong, right? _Right_?

A hand on the back of Keith’s desk chair startled him.

  
“Hey dude, you have any plans tonight?”

  
Keith sighed and locked his phone screen. “Yeah, I think Lance has a… a thing that he’s been planning? I’m not sure whether I should be scared or not yet.”

  
Hunk laughed. There was that suspicious smile again. Seriously, what was going _on_?

  
“You know what he’s got in mind don’t you?” Keith wasn’t sure how he felt about the twinkle in Hunk’s eye. He grabbed his briefcase and began to pack his laptop, some paperwork, and the mug that Lance hand painted for him. Having an artist for a boyfriend had some pros and cons. Keith still hadn’t determined if the mug was a pro or a con yet. Seriously, did he have to put cat ears on everything?

  
Hunk’s attention went to the mug. “Ah yes, one of the five pieces in the glorious set of mugs made by the infamous Lance.”

  
Keith rubbed a finger over the image of himself, slightly cartoonish and sporting those cat ears. Lance had made one for each member of their crew, and insisted that they use their respective mug at any and all times. Keith wouldn’t say it out loud, but he actually kind of liked it. Despite how embarrassing it was. Plus, it was worth it to see Shiro happily receive his mug. Keith wasn’t sure how he did it, but Lance had a way of drawing smiles out of Shiro like no one else could. He knew how important it was to keep Shiro grounded after his accident.

  
Keith put the mug in his bag. “So you’re not going to tell me anything about what he’s doing?”

  
Hunk pretended to zip his lips. “I promised I wouldn’t tell.”

  
Keith laughed. “His warning not to talk to you about it was unwarranted then?”

  
Hunk feigned offense. “I’ll have you know that I’m the best secret-keeper in the universe. I would never break that sacred trust between best friends. For example, I’ve never let it slip that Lance really wants to f-“

  
Keith’s phone buzzed with another message from Lance. Before turning to his phone, Keith watched red begin to color Hunk’s face before he coughed awkwardly. “Nevermind.”

  
Keith shook his head and looked at his phone.

  
_You should at least be walking to your car right now! And definitely not talking to Hunk! >>:(_

  
Keith liked to joke about Lance’s copious use of emojis. Was that extra angry eyebrow really necessary?

  
“I guess I should go. Whatever he’s got planned is supposed to be done in,” he checked his watch, “27 minutes.”

  
Hunk laughed and clapped Keith on the shoulder. “He’s really trying man. He put a lot into tonight.”

  
Keith nodded and pulled the strap of his briefcase over his head. He waved to Shiro as he headed for the elevators, who waved back and shot him one of those seemingly common suspicious smiles today.

  
_This is starting to get annoying. What is going on?_

  
As Keith walked to his car he sent a quick text to Lance. _On my way_.

  
~

  
As Keith pulled into Lance’s driveway the first thing he noticed was the lack of light coming from inside. Yeah it was late afternoon and still light outside, but Lance always had lights on inside.  
Keith stepped out of his car and shut the door, locking it behind him with a _beep_ as he approached Lance’s door. They were well into their relationship and Keith had stopped knocking months ago. He opened the door and walked inside.

  
“Lance? I’m officially noting that I’m here two minutes early.”

  
Keith was met with silence. He let his briefcase fall to the floor and crept further inside the dark house. He noticed a soft, warm light coming from the dining room. As he approached he heard something coming from the kitchen. His ears perked at the sound. There it was again.

  
“Lance? You’re starting to freak me out, okay.”

  
He stepped into the kitchen and turned on the light.

  
His heart skipped a beat or two. He froze.

  
“What-… _Lance_!”

  
Lance was sitting with his back against the oven, huddled around his left hand. His shoulders shook slightly as he sniffed and he quickly rubbed his right hand across his face in an attempt to clear up the tear stains.

  
Keith dropped to his knees next to him. “What happened, what’s wrong?”

  
Lance cleared his throat and sniffed again, trying to put on a smile. “I was so close. So close to finishing everything up. But as I was cutting the chicken for the paella to check if it was done the knife slipped and nicked my finger.”

  
Keith allowed himself to breathe as he pulled Lance’s left hand out from where he was clutching it. The cut was relatively small but looked deep.

  
“You haven’t been able to stop the bleeding?”

  
Lance shook his head as his eyes teared up again. “I’m pretty sure it needs stitches.”

  
Keith smiled a soft smile. He tried to make it as comforting as possible but he couldn’t help feeling terrified at the sight of Lance bleeding, alone and scared. He brushed Lance’s bangs back and wiped at one of the tears falling down his cheek. “Come on, let’s get you fixed up.”

  
He pulled Lance up and took a moment to just hold him, cradling Lance’s head against his shoulder and smoothing his hair. Lance had stopped crying, but still looked dejected. “I’ll grab your jacket, wait for me at the door. Keep your hand elevated.”

  
Lance nodded. His eyes went to the dining room and Keith paused. _Oh_ …

  
Keith walked to the dining room and gaped.

  
The table was set, a handful of candlesticks set up with red candles jutting out. They had recently been lit and were still burning, small dots of wax falling down their sides. Plates had been arranged in what Keith could only guess to be the way a high-class restaurant would arrange them. There was a small rose poking out of one of Lance’s handmade vases. The table was lined with a brand new tablecloth. A bottle of wine was placed in the center, a small card propped against it.

  
Keith was speechless as he took in just how much thought and effort had gone into preparing the most romantic thing Lance had ever done. His heart lurched at how disappointed Lance must be feeling.

  
_Like hell am I letting this get ruined._

  
Keith blew out the candles and grabbed Lance’s jacket. He checked to make sure nothing had been left on in the kitchen, that the food Lance had prepared was covered and put away. Lance let Keith put his jacket over his shoulders and lead him to Keith’s car.

  
Lance sniffled quietly in the passenger seat.

  
Keith wasn’t sure where to start. He reached over and grabbed Lance’s good hand, moving his thumb in small, comforting circles.

  
“I’m sorry. I wanted this night to be perfect.”

  
Keith hated how dejected Lance sounded. “First, _every_ night I spend with you is perfect. Second, we are definitely not done with the night. There’s plenty of time to get you stitched up and then we are going back home and I’m going to enjoy the hell out of that paella.”

  
Lance laughed and swiped at some stray tears. “’Enjoying the hell out of that paella’ is not something you hear every day,” he smiled at Keith, “but I’m glad you feel that way.”

  
Keith returned his smile as they drove the rest of the way to the hospital as Lance described, in much mouth-watering detail, the entire menu. Lance’s favorite red wine, _Marques of rascal riojas_ , savory empanadas for an appetizer, paella with shrimp and chicken for the entree, and not-too-sweet homemade flan for dessert. It was like having dinner in Lance’s hometown, and Keith loved every bit of the idea.

  
They were back home by nine. Lance’s finger had only needed a couple stitches. Keith pulled into the driveway for the second time and sat in the driver’s seat after shutting off the engine. He looked at Lance and stroked his cheek.

  
“Well chef, I’m ready to be impressed.”

  
Lance laughed and got out of the car. “Your amateur tastebuds better be ready because my _abuelita_ makes a paella with a punch and I used her recipe.” He grinned mischievously as he unlocked the door and made for the kitchen. “Could you relight those candles? I’ll warm everything up and then serve you so just wait at the table. Pour some wine if you want!”

  
Keith did as Lance asked and pretended he didn’t feel a tingle of excitement at the thoguht of Lance serving him. After a few minutes, while Lance was preparing, Keith moved to the doorway separating the dining room and kitchen and watched.

  
“I thought I said wait at the table.”

  
Keith crossed his arms. “Just supervising.”

  
Lance stuck his tongue out at him.

Keith quirked an eyebrow. “That smells really good by the way.”

  
Lance beamed as he moved the skillet the paella was in to the table. “I really hope it lives up to the way my _abuelita_ makes it.”

  
Keith sat at the table and looked the food over. “I’m sure it’s amazing.” He looked into Lance’s eager blue eyes as he also took a seat. “You’re amazing.”

  
Lance blushed and began to serve the food. “You’re so cheesy sometimes.”

  
Keith took a sip of the wine and gave Lance a look that basically said ‘I’m definitely _not_ the cheesiest one in the room’.

  
After Lance had portioned out the food, he sat back in his seat and looked eagerly at Keith.

  
“What?”

  
Lance fumbled with the bandage on his finger. “I just wanted to… Well. I thought a sappy romantic dinner like this would be a good setting for letting you know that…”

  
Keith’s eyes locked on to Lance’s, urging him to continue.

  
“I know we’ve kind of been waiting for the right time and that we don’t want to rush anything but…I- I I love you. Not like, I ‘love’ you, but I _love_ love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And…” Lance bit his bottom lip before continuing, “this is so stupid and awkward and god just…stop me while I’m ahead plea-“

  
Lance was cut off by Keith’s lips pressed roughly against his own. Keith had closed the distance between them, running his hands through Lance’s beautiful hair while he kissed Lance’s beautiful lips and felt his beautiful body shudder at the intensity of their shared emotions.

  
“I fucking love you too.”

  
Lance hummed in response and pulled Keith back toward him. Keith pushed Lance’s chair away from the table so he could fit a knee in between Lance’s legs, allowing him to press even further into Lance’s eager embrace. Keith began to roam his hands down Lance’s back, his chest, around his shoulders. Lance gave a small moan as he pulled away and took a deep breath.

  
Keith looked at him questioningly.

  
“Okay this is how it’s gonna go. First, we finish dinner like civilized human beings and talk about how romantic I am. Next, we skip cleaning up so you can take me upstairs and fuck me. Sound good?”

  
Keith chuckled. “Sounds good.”


End file.
